Albert Conrad
Conrad Friedrich-Wilhelm Constantine Leopold von Hohenzollern, most of the time referred to as, Conrad III is a Reich politician and current head of the former German royal house, Hohenzollern. Early Life Conrad was born on the 2nd of November, 2972 in Vienna. His father, Conrad II von Hohenzollern was a monarchist activist but later murdered by a Teutonic Knight, his mother, Maria von Hohenzollern (Conrad II's distant cousin) was also murdered by the Teutons. Conrad would grow up in Vienna, in a medium sized house after the Hohenzollern Castle was evicted from them due to his father's troublesome acts, currently it is owned by a Windsor decedent, Charles X. His parents would be murdered in his middle-teens due to their troublesome behavior, the Reich government wanting nothing to do with them even after giving multiple warnings. This would cause Conrad to having to move to his cousin, Wilhelm VI. His new family there would give great care to Conrad, sending him to high-end schools so he can get a good education. The Greater Decade's War At the age of 17, The Greater Decade's War began. Conrad would sign up as a soldier, much to the despise of his cousins and family, whom were die-hard monarchists whilst Conrad was slipping further and further to fascism. As a soldier, he would be wounded during the first battle of Paris, being put in hospital until being drafted back when war efforts got desperate. While he was in hospital, he began to hate the fascist government, seeing all the destruction it's caused due to it's nuclear warfare. He would also begin to read about his family's history, starting to take great pride in his family. Before being drafted once more, his cousins would be killed in a Nuclear strike at Vienna. His hate for the fascist regime was now certain. In the third battle of Paris, Conrad was shot again, this time, Conrad volunteered to stay back, wanting to spend time to himself so he could think about what he should do with his life. Things would only get worse when his leg would get infected with a disease, making it starting to become fatal. Middle Life After a few years of surgery and strict rules from the doctors, Conrad would finally be able to walk again and soon he left hospital for Romania, were he had a distant cousin he could live with. Unlike last time, this one didn't accept Conrad, thinking it could start trouble with the Teutons. With no were to go, Conrad decided to just buy a house, it didn't help that his bank account was starting to run dry. Conrad would be able to afford an apartment in the busy streets of Germania. While eating at a restaurant at a resturant, he went to pay his bills when he accidentally stumbled into a Belgian women, Eva Carré. The two would soon fall in love and eventually marry one another. Eva, having more money than Conrad, was able to afford them both a better house in the suburbs of Luxembourg. Conrad's life would go on to be a normal everyday life, albeit some occasional visits from the Teutons, trying to convince Conrad to give up his monarchist ways, this always failed and always angered Conrad until eventually Conrad had enough, he would go on to start to debate with others in political podcasts and speeches. Until eventually, Conrad became a politician, leaving his old job of being a waiter. Current Life Conrad currently lives with Eva and is anti-Hohenzollern return. He believes that, if the monarchy were to return to Germany, it would only cause chaos due to the political situation at the moment.